Malik Lin
Bio Malik Lin is a Half-Saiyan born and raised on Planet Earth. He is a member of the Future Saiyans as well. A group from the Future who come 2000 years to the past to warn the Saiyan Warriors about the Time Breakers. He is the youngest of the group. He has a older sister who's also in the group named Jamie Lin. His appearance is he has Lime Green Hair that sticks up. A Red Shirt & Red Wristbands. Grey Pants with a Purple Belt. With Purple and Yellow Shoes. Story Malik first appears when the Future Saiyans travel 2000 Years to the past. The Capsule Corp. Time Mchine they traveld in landed in front of Capsule Corp. The Saiyan Warriors were ready for battle with the unknown enemies. The Future Saiyans emerged from the Time Machine and stood there looking. It took a while for someone to speak so David broke the silence by telling them who they were. Explaining to them that their all from the Future. The Saiyan Warriors were having trouble believing what they were hearing. But they finally gave in and believed him. He told them about a demon couple, Miira and Towa, who were created by the evil energy of Hell. They lead a group called the Time Breakers. Their goal was to steal people's DNA so that their son Fu could grow up and become even stronger. They could be coming any minute to steal anybody's DNA. So they had to train till that day came. Malik & Jamie stayed at Capsule Corp. to train. Days have passed while they were training. One month later, they heard a huge rumble and a explosion not far from there. Everyone went outside and flew to the location. When they got there they only saw a ruined a city and citizens running the a swarm of ants. They were looking around to see who or what caused this. Looking up seeing Miira and Towa standing on top of a building. Miira smiled and flew down to where a citizen was running. He grabbed him by the shirt and turned him into his slave. Everyone was in shock once they saw what he was capable of. Once Miira was done brainwashing him, he flew up to the building and looked back seeing the Saiyan Warriors and the Future Saiyans. He laughed then dissapeared in thin air along with his wife. They all snapped out of their shock and sat down thinking on what the next move was. They decided to look for them again. As they all agreed on it, they flew away. While searching, they heard another explosion in West City. They flew as fast as they could to get there. But they were beaten once again. They sat down and were making a new strategy. Out of nowhere, a TV turns on right by them. On TV was Miira standing there with the news reporter he was hanging by the shirt. He explained to the world who he and his wife were and what their goal was. He then requested a fight. Against David Hoyter. He knew all about how him and his friends came here to destroy us. He would like to see them try. If he did not recieve David in the next 5 hours, he would tun everyone on this Planet to his slave having complete control over every single thing in their body. He then put his hand on the news reporters head and stole all of his DNA on National TV. Not leaving a trace behind except of his clothes. The TV flashed off and exploded. They didn't know what to do next. But David knew. He was going to fight for what he cared about. His family, friends, and this world. As he was about to fly off, he was stopped by Anthony. David didn't have a choice but to fight him or everyone he cared about would be controlled by him. Anthony then requested a fight against all of them. If he fought David, he fought all of them. They all accepted the challenge and went to meet Miira to fight. Once they got at the wastelands, Miir and Towa with a few more minions at his side were sitting there waiting. He didn't request a fight against all of them. But it didn't honestly matte to him because he thought it wouldn't make a difference. Everyone heard enough of his talk. Miira agreed and wanted to get this over with. He told his minions to fight everyone except David. Everyone else except David was fighting. Miira walked up to David and fought him. Malik was fighting the Bio-Androids. He was giving them quite a fight, but not enough. They managed to figure him out and beat him down. Malik was then knocked out. Jamie unleashed her true potential unlocking the Blazing Force Technique. She finished off the Bio-Androids and tried to avenge her brother. Until she was knocked out by Miira and landed next to her brother. After the battle, he returned to the future along with his group to take on the Future Time Breakers. Malik can't transform to a Super Saiyan or anything else. Special Techniques Kamehameha - A Ki Energy Wave created by Master Roshi Full Power Energy Volley - A Barrage of Ki Blasts Super Explosive Wave - A Energy Sphere Suits Alternate Suit (14 Years Old) Malik is now 14 years old. His appearance is hhe has a grey and orange vest with the Kame sign. A Blue longshirt under it. Brown gloves and a brown belt. Grey pants and purple and gold boots. He's only seen in this when he's in the Future. Category:Saiyan Category:Future Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z